SS marschiert in Feindesland
SS marschiert in Feindesland was a marching song of the Waffen SS, the paramilitary forces in Nazi Germany. Also known as "Teufelslied" (lit. "Devil's song") the song has different versions coming from different Nazi occupied countries. The marching song that is being chanted by the SS in Fury was SS marschiert in Feindesland. Description The music for this song originated from the "Lied der Legion Condor" ("Song of the Condor Legion"), an Spanish Civil War song which was written by Wolfram Philipps and Christian Jährig, two Condor Legion pilots with the rank of Oberleutnant. The lyrics imply the elite status which SS men saw themselves possessing. They are based on patriotic heroism and the mentality of "fighting till death", which was a popular philosophy in Germany during the Third Reich. The lyrics changed as the war went on. Originally they referred to the shores of the river Volga in Russia, later to those of the river Oder on the German-Polish border, where heavy fighting took place in 1945. The lyrics openly declared that the SS would destroy the "Red plague". As the Waffen-SS gradually developed into a multi-ethnic and multi-national force, translated and modified versions were sung by SS men from other countries. Among these were a French version, used by SS Division Charlemagne, a Norwegian version called "På Vikingtokt", and an Estonian version by Hillar Erma, which has many different variations, used by members of the 5th SS Panzer Division Wiking and later 20th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (1st Estonian) known as "Pataljon Narva laul" ("The song of Battalion Narva"), "Eesti SS Pataljon" ("The Estonian SS Battalion"), "Kord võitles Lõuna-Venemaal" ("Once fought in Southern Russia") or the "Kuradilaul" ("Devil's song"). It was also the marching song for the 19th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (2nd Latvian) "Zem Mūsu Kājām" ("Below our feets"). After the end of the Second World War, the song also found its way into the French Foreign Legion and is still sung today in a version with slightly different and translated lyrics as "La légion marche vers le front". A version sung by the Brazilian Air Force is also known. In the Bundeswehr it is also sung as "Grüne Teufel" ("Green Devil") by the German Fallschirmjägertruppe (paratroopersquad) with some changed lyrics. Lyrics of the Estonian version were also slightly changed and are still used to this day by numerous units of the Kaitseliit and Kaitsevägi. Lyrics in German SS marschiert in Feindesland, Und singt ein Teufelslied. Ein Schütze steht am Wolgastrand, Und leise summt er mit. Wir pfeifen auf Unten und Oben, Und uns kann die ganze Welt Verfluchen oder auch loben, Grad wie es ihnen gefällt. Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts, Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wir kämpfen für Deutschland, Wir kämpfen für Hitler, Der Rote kommt nie mehr zur Ruh'.(x2) Wir kämpften schon in mancher Schlacht, In Nord, Süd, Ost und West. Und stehen nun zum Kampf bereit, Gegen die rote Pest. SS wird nicht ruh'n wir vernichten, Bis niemand mehr stört Deutschlands Glück. Und wenn sich die Reihen auch lichten, Für uns gibt es nie ein Zurück. Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts, Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wir kämpfen für Deutschland, Wir kämpfen für Hitler, Der Rote kommt nie mehr zur Ruh'.(x2) Lyrics in English The SS have marched in enemy lands And sang a Devil's song A steady guard, on Volga stands And hums this tune along We lift up our song ever skyward So all of the world may hear That brave men will fight for their homeland Whether they curse us or cheer For we are the ones who go forward And the Devil may laugh just like this: Ha ha ha ha ha! We're fighting for Germany We're fighting for Hitler The reds will never come to peace (X2) We fight with pride, where e'er we go In North, South, East, and West And now we stand prepared in heart Against the red plague Our soldiers know nothing of anguish For our homeland we stand on our feet No matter how often we languish The SS will never retreat For we are the ones who go forward And the Devil may laugh just like this: Ha ha ha ha ha! We're fighting for Germany We're fighting for Hitler The reds will never come to peace (X2) Lyrics in Estonian Kord võitles Lõuna-Venemaal kaugel Doni steppides üks Eesti SS-pataljon lauldes laulu Kuradist. Meid paisati itta, kord läände kõikjal seisime kaljudena ja (ka) Neveli sood ja Tšerkassõid ei neid iial ei unusta saa! |: Rünnakrelvade terasest tulest kostab/kõlab leekides Kuradi naer – hah-hah-haa! Sirgub vabadusidu ei murta neid ridu, kes Eesti eest andnud on kõik. :| (x1) Aeg sangarid kord unustab ja ka tandrid tasandab ja surnupealuu sõdureist vaid tuul meil jutustab. Teed tagasi meie jaoks pole ehk küll/ehkki häving on silmade ees vaba Eesti eest/jaoks palju ei ole kui ka langeks meist viimnegi mees. |: Rünnakrelvade terasest tulest kostab/kõlab leekides Kuradi naer – hah-hah-haa! sirgub vabadusidu ei murta neid ridu kes Eesti eest andnud on kõik. :| (x1) Lyrics in English Once in Southern Russia there fought far away in the steppes of Don one Estonian-SS Battalion singing a song about the Devil We're thrown once to east, to the west; everywhere we stood on the rocks, and the swamps of Nevel and Cherkassy, you'll never forget these! |: In assault weapons' fire of steel, sounds the Devil's laugh in the flames – hah-hah-haa! As the freedom bond grows, these lines shall never be broken, who've sacrificed everything in the name of Estonia. :| (x1) Once time forgets all heroes, and will even battlefield. And only wind will tell us of the Death's head soldiers. There is no return meant for us though undoing is before our eyes there is not much for free Estonia even if last man of us would fall. |: In assault weapons' fire of steel, sounds the Devil's laugh in the flames – hah-hah-haa! As the freedom bond grows, these lines shall never be broken, who've sacrificed everything in the name of Estonia. :| (x1) Category:Soundtracks